


Lied crushed and broken

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Extended Scene, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is cute, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Panic Attacks, theres biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: Jack mentioning Rose was the final straw.The Doctor breaks down
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Everyone, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lied crushed and broken

**Author's Note:**

> 'The silver thorn of bloody Rose, lied crushed and broken on the virgin snow'
> 
> Vincent- Don Mclean
> 
> A little short something for you all. UK tabloids have announced Jodie is leaving after series 12, if you were interested. xx

_“You look pretty healthy for a corpse.”_

_“I know, right? I can be killed but I come back to life pretty quick. Partially her fault, partially a friend of hers on Earth called Rose. But she's trapped in a parallel universe now.”_

_“She's what?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The Doctor had heard them, of course she had, but sometimes ignoring something was the only way to get through it. She missed Rose, she missed her too much. And all the others. If her time in prison had done one thing, it had showed her what she had done, how many lives she had ruined, and now it had caught up to her. And she hadn’t even realised she was crying until Jack was in front of her. He took her hand as she slid down the crystal column, trying to hold in her tears.

What was the point? The Doctor cried, like she had on the many nights in her cell. She cried for Rose, and those who came before an since, she cried for what would happen to her fam, and she cried for the Master. She didn’t want him to be dead, she hoped he had found a way out.

“Doctor, are you alright?” Jack was still there, still holding her hands. But his voice was fading, she couldn’t hear him properly. The world was closing in on her, her chest tightening, unable to breath. “Breathe, Doctor, breathe. Take some deep breaths, you’re having a panic attack.” She tried, and she couldn’t and why couldn’t he understand that? She looked him in the eye, still her Jack, even after all these years. He handed her a crumpled tissue and she wiped her eyes, but it felt suffocating. She knew she was clinging onto Jack, but didn’t care. Not anymore. “Jack… ‘m scared.” She eventually managed to say, her words catching in her throat. “Don’t be, Doctor you are safe, I promise you. You’re in the TARDIS, with me and your friends. The prison is long gone.” She nodded and buried her head in his chest. It had been a long time since she had dealt with one of these.

As the fog in her mind slowly began to clear, the Doctor cuddled up against Jack as close as she could manage. He held her tightly, grounding her in the TARDIS, attempting to keep her mind here. “You wanna talk?”

“Jack, I can’t.”

“I’ve told you so many times, talking makes things better.”

“I know, I just…”

“Just what?”

“When you first met me, I was in a bad place… Since then, I’ve been trying to find happiness, but every time I do, it’s ripped away from me. I am over two thousand years old now, a lot has happened, and I’ve done a lot of bad things. Prison hasn’t helped…And… And, Jack I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“You’ll find yourself again, you always do.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, until Graham joined them. They’d completely forgotten the others were there. “Hey Silver Fox!”

“Jack, stop it.” Of course he couldn’t resist himself.

“I was saying hello!”

“Doc,” Graham began, complaining about his knees as he sat down in front of her. “You’ve told us about some things that have happened to the people who used to travel with you. Life with you is as unpredictable as it is dangerous. Missing someone is hell, but loss is love, however painful. You have memories of those people that will last a life time. The bad times will pass just as much as the good, and even if you don’t have us, you’ll always have someone. They might just take a little bit of time to find.”

“You’re a wise man Graham, thank you.” The Doctor kissed him on the cheek. “When I was in prison, one thing that upset me was losing the chance to tell someone something I’ve been wanting to tell them for a while. Yaz, come join us.” Graham moved to allow Yaz to sit down, with a few biscuits from the dispenser. “Yaz, I owe you a massive apology. Not only for leaving for ten months, but then trying to make it seem like nothing. Truth is, I’m not ok, I was in denial, and as I always have done, ignored myself. For a long time, I had been working up the courage to tell you something, and in prison, I thought about how short time is for humans, and how much I need you guys. How much I need you. Yasmin Khan, I think I have a crush on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think. Always around if you want to discuss Revolution xx
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> https://morgan-lungbarrow.tumblr.com/
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
